¿Cómo pude enamorarme?
by Violetadelcielo
Summary: Sumary: "Es imposible, ¿cómo me ha podido pasar esto a mí? ¿Cómo es posible que me comporte como una boba princesita cuando él esta cerca de mí? Acaso estoy... ¿enamorada?" Una historia de amor de DCS (Desafio Champions Sendokai) que surgió de una idea muy loca. No estoy segura si os gustara, pero me he atrevido a subirla. Estais advertidos.
1. Chapter 1

**Negrita: diálogos de los personajes**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes_

Bueno, esta idea surgió ayer. Iba en el tren y lo único que tenía era un cuaderno, un boli y una idea muy loca en la cabeza. Este fic es un romance, si, pero no es el clásico ZackXCloe (habrá algunas pequeñas apariciones y referencias sobre esta pareja, pero de forma secundaria).

No se si le va a gustar a alguien, pero este fic va sobre mi personaje favorito de DCS (Desafió Champions Sendokai): Fenzy. Me preguntaba que le pasaría a la chica dura si se enamoraba, y así nació la idea. Es un FenzyXOC.

Si no os gusta, creéis que me he vuelto loca y queréis que este fic desaparezca, solo mandarme un review contándome lo que opináis. Si os ha gustado y queréis que suba más capítulos, mandarme también un review con vuestra opinión.

El nombre de mi OC se me ocurrió al escuchar la canción "Paraíso" del grupo Dvicio, si no conocéis la canción os a recomiendo. Bueno, aquí esta esta locura.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Él**

Fenzy POV:

Era un día como cualquier otro, aburrido...

Después de rescatar a Cloe de las garras de Lon hace unos meses por fin teníamos un descanso.

Estábamos en clase, cada uno a lo suyo. Kiet se había dormido sobre el pupitre (aunque, según él, estaba meditando, pero yo podía oírle roncar), Cloe y Zack se comían con los ojos y yo miraba por la ventana porque ya estaba harta de tanto cariñito. "_¡Ahg! ¿Como pueden comportarse así? El amor los ha vuelto idiotas, eso a mi no me va a ocurrir..._" "**¡Chicos! Prestadme atención.**" La voz de la profesora me saco de mis pensamientos. Cuando todos estuvimos atentos, la profesora continuó. "**Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. Pasa Andrés.**" Me gire para ver al chico nuevo, no tendría que haberlo hecho.

Tenía el pelo de color miel, algo corto. Era de la misma altura que Zack, aunque un poco más delgado. Tenía la cabeza bajada, de manera que al principio no le veía los ojos. Cuando levantó la mirada casi me caigo de la silla. Tenía los ojos almendrados y marrones como el chocolate fundido. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron un instante, sentí como las mejillas se me encendían y aparte la mirada. Me sentía rara, no sabía que me estaba pasando.

"**Bueno, Andrés. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ****ti****?**" Mire a Andrés por el rabillo del ojo, me pareció que estaba muy nervioso. "**Eeeh...si...claro...**" Empezó a hablar con monosílabos. Estaba claro que estaba muy nervioso, pero era adorable. "_Espera un momento. ¿¡Adorable!? Tengo que dejar de esas pelis tan cursis con Cloe, ya empiezo a sonar como ella._"

Andrés había conseguido calmarse un poco y ya hablaba con más coherencia, pero aún se le veía algo nervoso. "**Bueno, me gusta mucho la música, sobretodo el Blues, y la literatura. Suelo escribir poemas en mis ratos libres. No me gustan los deportes, ni verlos ni practicarlos y...**" Siguió hablando un poco más, pero yo ya no escuchaba. ¡Ese chico era completamente opuesto a mí! Y aún así, cada vez que lo miraba sentía mariposas en el estomago y calor en las mejillas.

"**Y tampoco me gusta demasiado hablar en público.**" Concluyó Andrés. ¡Fantástico! Encima también era tímido, ¿cómo me había podido pasar esto a mí?"**Muy bien, Andrés. ¿Por qué no te sientas detrás de Fenzy?**" Tenía que ser una broma. ¿A caso era el karma por haberme burlado de Zack y de Cloe?

* * *

Aquí esta. Ya lo advertí, no era una historia de amor cualquiera. Si no os ha gustado puedo quitarla, pero si os gusta puedo seguir con ella. Mandadme reviews con vuestra opinión, ¿vale?

A todos los que esperan un nuevo capitulo de mi otro fic de DCS les pido paciencia. Voy a confesar algo, no me gusta publicar los capítulos muy seguidos porque creo que se pierde expectación y no me quedan tan bien redactados como yo quiero que estén (perfeccionismo crónico, lo siento ¬¬).

Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo (o que no lo odiéis demasiado),

Saludos y abrazos, Violetadelcielo


	2. Chapter 2

**Negrita: diálogos de los personajes**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes_

¡HOLA! ¡AQUI ESTOY DE NUEVO! Por lo visto esta locura de historia ha tenido una buena acogida (mucho mejor de lo que yo esperaba). Aquí traigo el segundo capitulo, pero antes agradecimientos a: **gogetass4**, **mrshodgins**, **mari**, **soniasc94**, **ALEXME.S**

En este capitulo esta hecho desde el punto de vista de Andrés, mi OC. Vais a daros cuenta de que es completamente opuesto a nuestra Fenzy XD

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Ella**

Andrés POV:

Era mi primer día de clase en mi nuevo colegio. ¡Estaba súper nervioso! Esperaba que no me hicieran presentarme, odio hablar en público.

"**Hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero. Pasa, Andrés.**" Entre con la cabeza bajada, no estaba muy cómodo en esa situación. Cuando levante la vista y mire a mis nuevos compañeros. Casi todo era normal, aunque algunos me llamaron la atención: un chico fornido y grande con el pelo verde dormía sobre su pupitre (le oía roncar), un chico con el pelo amarillo anaranjado peinado como si lo hubieran electrocutado miraba con amor a una chica de pelo azul, que le devolvía la mirada tan intensamente como la de él; y luego, luego estaba ella.

Tenía el pelo rosa, el mismo tono de rosa que tienen las nubes al atardecer. Sus ojos, tan rosas como las flores que llevan este mismo nombre, estaban llenos de energía, me atraparon. Tenía algunas pecas en la cara, sobre la nariz y las mejillas. Solo me choco un poco su ropa: vestía ropa deportiva nada femenina, si no me hubiera fijado bien, fácilmente la habría confundido con un chico. Tampoco parecía ser muy alta, pero como estaba sentada no lo sabía. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron y fue... fue indescriptible. Me sentía de maravilla, no quería apartar la mirada. Ella, sin embargo, si la apartó. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, era una imagen encantadora.

"**Bueno, Andrés. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas algo sobre ti?**" Mi gozo en un pozo. Me puse nerviosisimo, estaba tan ensimismado mirando a esa chica que me había olvidado de donde estaba. "**Eeeh...si...claro...**" Empece a hablar con monosílabos. ¡Tenía un nudo en la garganta! "_Tengo que calmarme. ¡No puedo hacer el ridículo el primer día!_" Respire profundamente varias veces. Cuando logré calmarme, empece a hablar. "**Bueno, me gusta mucho la música, sobretodo el Blues, y la literatura. Suelo escribir poemas en mis ratos libres. No me gustan los deportes, ni verlos ni practicarlos y ****tampoco me gustan mucho las emociones fuerte o las aventuras. Me gusta mucho dibujar y pintar. Toco varios instrumentos, como el saxofón. ¡Ah!, y tampoco me gusta demasiado hablar en público.**"

Vi que la chica tan guapa de pelo rosa tenía una mueca de disgusto, pero también parecía un poco ausente. "_¿En qué estará pensando?_" "**Muy bien, Andrés. ¿Por qué no te sientas detrás de Fenzy?**" Por el rabillo del ojo vi como la expresión de la chica había cambiado, ya no parecía disgustada, más bien parecía confundida y algo incrédula. "_¿Qué tendrá en la cabeza ahora?_"

Me di cuenta de un detalle que había pasado por alto. ¡No sabía quien era Fenzy!

Tímidamente mire a la profesora. "**Esto... ¿quien es Fenzy?**" La profesora iba a contestar, cuando un chico rubio con aspecto de matón se le adelantó. "**¡Fenzy es el chicazo de pelo rosa!**" Gritó, mientras señalaba hacia la chica que me provocaba mariposas en el estomago. Ella le lanzó una mirada furibunda y le respondió, secamente y con una sonrisa picara. "Seré** un chicazo, ¡pero al menos yo no tengo pegamento de impacto en la silla!**" "**¿Cómo que pegamento?**" Cuando se levantó se oyó el sonido de la tela rasgándose. ¡La mitad de los pantalones del chico rubio estaban en la silla pegados! La clase entera empezó a reírse a carcajadas, incluidos el chico de pelo verde (que se había despertado), el chico de pelo amarillo anaranjado y la chica de pelo azul.

Fenzy también reía a carcajadas, haciendo que el corazón me bailara en el pecho. "_Me encanta esta ciudad._"

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? La ultima frase esta inspirada en parte en las palabras de Lon, solo que él dice "_odio esta ciudad_". Se me ocurrió que quedaría bien.

Como habéis podido ver, Andrés es totalmente opuesto a Fenzy. Pensé que sería una combinación extraña.

Mandarme reviews con vuestra opinión; ya sea diciéndome cosas buenas o malas, acepto todas las criticas.

Un saludo y un abrazo, Violetadelcielo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Negrita: diálogos de los personajes**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos de los personajes_

Me encanta ver como mi historia (loca, loca historia)os ha gustado tanto. Mis agradecimientos son para: **Stefan**, **gogetass4**, **mari**, **ALEXME.S**, **soniasc94**, **mrshodgins** (que fue la primera en comentar). Espero que este capitulo os guste. Por cierto, al final del capitulo contesto a vuestros reviews ;-))

Este es le capitulo mas largo hasta el momento, pero creo que también el mas divertido. Y yo no os entretengo mas, ¡disfrutad del capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo al chico nuevo**

Fenzy POV:

Vi como Andrés tenía una expresión de confusión en la cara. "**Esto... ¿quien es Fenzy?**" Mi corazón se volvió loco cuando pronunció mi nombre. "_¿¡Pero qué!? Fenzy, controlate._" Me reprendí mentalmente, ya estaba sintiéndome rara otra vez.

La profesora le iba a responder, pero Ron se adelantó. "**¡Fenzy es el chicazo de pelo rosa!**" Gritó, mientras me señalaba. Me sentí llena de ira. En ese momento me olvide de Andrés, de Zack y Cloe y de Kiet. Solo quería que ese idiota se comiera sus palabras. Entonces me acorde de una cosa y sonreí por dentro.

Esa mañana, Ron había intentado gastarme una broma. Había puesto pegamento de impacto en mi silla. Lo que él no sabía era que yo le había visto hacerlo y había cambiado su silla por la mía. Se iba a enterar, nadie se mete conmigo y se va de rositas.

Le lance una mirada iracunda y le dije, con sequedad y sonriendo picaramente. "**Seré**** un chicazo, ¡pero al menos yo no tengo pegamento de impacto en la silla!**" "**¿Cómo que pegamento?**" Y entonces, cuando se levanto, ¡raass!, retaguardia al descubierto. Toda la clase estalló en carcajadas, incluyendo a Kiet (que se había despertado), Zack y Cloe. Yo estaba riéndome también a carcajadas, ¡estaba encantada! Le había devuelto a Ron la broma(o el intento de broma) y el comentario de una sola vez. Sentía que nada podía mejorarlo, pero estaba equivocada.

Escuche una risa desconocida, y de la profe no era, eso seguro. Me gire en la dirección de la que procedía la risa y... casi se me para el corazón. Era la risa de Andrés, ¡a él también le había hecho gracia! Estaba encantador, tenia la cara colorada, había empezado a llorar y a encogerse de tanto que se reía. Paró un segundo, nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Y esta vez no la aparte, es mas, ¡le sonreí! ¡Y él me devolvió la sonrisa! Y ambos empezamos a reírnos de nuevo, al ver los intentos infructuosos de Ron por cubrirse.

Al final la profe perdió la paciencia. "**¡BASTA YA!**" Todos no quedamos cayados, aunque algunos (entre ellos, yo) aún se reían por lo bajo. "**Andrés, ocupa tu sitio inmediatamente. Ron, acompañame a dirección. Y tú...**" Me dirigió una mirada cargada de de enfado y descontento, yo puse cara de niña buena. "**Voy a dar parte a tu madre, Fenzy. Me pregunto que dirá de tu bromita.**"

Yo iba a replicar, pero entonces Andrés pasó a mi lado. Su chaqueta había rozado levemente mi brazo, provocandome escalofríos y poniéndome la piel de gallina.

Cuando la profe salió, Zack se dirigió hacia Andrés. "**¡Hola! Yo soy Zack.**" Se presentó y luego, señalándonos a los demás, dijo. "**Y esta es mi pandilla: Kiet...**" Kiet saludó a Andrés con la mano, aún estaba algo soñoliento. "**... Cloe...**" "**Hola, es un placer.**" Cloe siempre tan amable. "**... y ella es Fenzy.**" Iba a decirle hola como todos los demás, pero me quede bloqueada y solo le sonreí. "_¿¡Se puede saber que me pasa!? Fenzy, ¡reacciona!_"

Andrés le dio la mano a Zack y dijo. "**Es un placer, yo soy Andrés. Aunque creo que ya lo ****sabéis**** porque me han hecho presentarme.**" Se rió un poco, estaba nervioso. "**Espero que no llevemos bien.**" "**No lo dudes. ¿Quieres venir con nosotros ****después**** de clase?**" Zack estaba emocionado, como siempre. Aunque Andrés aún estaba inseguro. "**Me encantaría, si nadie tiene nada en contra.**" "**Estaremos encantados de que vengas con nosotros.**" Dijo Cloe. "**Por mi, no hay problema.**" La secundó Kiet.

Todos me miraron a mi al ver que no respondía. "**Fenzy.**" Cloe me llamó y yo reaccione, estaba atrapada en los ojos de Andrés. "**¿Eeeh? ¿Qué?**" Estaba confusa. "Decíamos** que si te parece bien que Andrés venga con nosotros ****después de**** clase.**" Repitió Kiet. "**¿Eeh? ¡Si, claro! ¿Por qué no?**" Aún estaba un poco aturdida. "_¿¡Qué me pasa!? ¿Por qué la presencia de ese chico me altera tanto?_" Me di la vuelta para que no notaran mi sonrojo.

Noté que Cloe me miraba intensamente, pero no pudo preguntar porque la profe entró en ese mismo momento y tuvo que volver a su sitio.

No presté mucha atención durante la clase. Pensaba en lo que iba a pasar después. Porque iba a conocer a Andrés fuera de clase, de primera mano. Y, por alguna razón, quería tenerlo cerca. "_Pero, ¿¡otra vez!? Tendría que ir al medico, esto no es normal._"

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí el capitulo 3. Espero que os haya gustado.

Y, como dije arriba, aquí contesto a vuestros reviews:

**Stefan:** Los opuestos siempre se atraen. ¡me alegro que te guste la historia! Y espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado ;))

**Gogetass4: **La parte del pegamento fue idea de mi hermana, me alegro que te gustara ;)))

**Mari: **La idea de Fenzy enamorada no es algo que se vea mucho, ¡queria hacer algo distinto! Me alegra que te guste :))

**ALEXME.S: **Tu entusiasmo anima a cualquiera a continuar. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

**Soniasc94: **Si, es cierto que Zack y Cloe son opuestos, pero es eso lo que los convierte en la pareja perfecta. Mi intención era que Andrés complemente a Fenzy y viceversa. Y lo del pegamento, ¡ya sabes lo que ha pasado! XD

**Mrshodgins: **Gracias por tu review, espero que el capitulo haya cumplido tus expectativas :)) Gracias por tu apoyo, es muy importante para mí :D

Espero que os haya gustado. Porfa, dejarme reviews. Me motivan a continuar :D

Un abrazo y un saludo, Violetadelcielo


End file.
